


Mistletoe

by Charlynch



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlynch/pseuds/Charlynch
Summary: The few members of the gang still in town for Christmas have a little Christmas Eve gathering at Sonya and Liv’s place. Sasha is ecstatic when Bayley invites her over for Christmas Day, and they share a private moment. However the night doesn’t go quite to plan; Charlotte gives Becky a rather unusual Christmas present, Bayley surprises Sasha with a gift of her own, and Asuka demonstrates some skills her friends had no idea she was hiding.Just a fluffy, romantic oneshot.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo/Shirai Io, Kana | Asuka/Carmella, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sonya Deville/Liv Morgan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Some Christmas fluff I wrote for a friend whilst sick in bed. I still don’t have any computer access, so hopefully this fills the gap until I can get everything on my PC posted orz

“Charlotte Lynch-Flair, you stay away from that cheeseboard or so help me god,” Becky barked the warning, noting that Charlotte had clocked the spread on the table the moment Sonya showed them into the sitting room. Everybody sat around the fire, holding gifts wrapped with varying levels of skill, save for Asuka, who was asleep in an armchair, the beer bottle in her hand drooping dangerously. 

“Prosecco for Becky, and sparkling juice for Charlie,” Liv chirped brightly, passing each woman a glass. Charlotte looked mutinous, however she accepted the drink all the same, tutting with frustration as Becky tried to help her into her seat. Being heavily pregnant was a nuisance at the best of times; coughing was a dangerous game of roulette, figuring out how to position herself to sleep was an art form in itself, and showering was a downright chore. However with Becky constantly “helping”, it was even more frustrating; the redhead had a way of managing to get more in the way than if she’d just let her wife sort herself out. Letting Charlotte do anything in her “condition”, however, was not Becky’s plan. 

“You’re huge!” Sasha exclaimed, brushing snow out of her hair as she entered the room behind Liv. 

“Hello and merry Christmas to you too, Sasha,” Charlotte replied peevishly. Charlotte was used to occupying space; she was nearly six feet tall with gloriously broad shoulders and a knockout bust. However, all of those features combined with her pregnancy meant she was roughly the size of an average sofa, with similar levels of mobility. 

“You’re looking radiant, Charlie,” Bayley said breezily, squeezing in behind Sasha, rosy cheeked and bright eyed under a violently orange bobble hat. Sasha shrank into her scarf slightly as she felt the warmth of Bayley’s body pressed against hers, crowded in the doorway. 

“Well come in you two, Liv has drinks, we have the fire going-“ Sonya ushered them inside enthusiastically, reaching out to take their coats. Sasha felt a small pang of jealousy as she looked around the room after making her way to a free chair. Charlotte and Becky were every broody lesbian’s dream couple, happily married, living in a beautiful house with a baby on the way; Liv and Sonya were girlfriends spending their first Christmas together after Liv had agreed to move in with Sonya; Asuka and Mella were not, officially, together, but everybody knew the whole friends-with-benefits thing had been getting more serious; Io and Kairi were inseparable, even if nobody was really sure what was going on there; everybody else already had established families of their own. Only Sasha was alone, and only Sasha would be going back to an empty apartment once the celebrations were over. Bayley, she guessed, would be too busy with family to spend any time with her. Even Ryu was staying at her parents’ place until she could pick him up after Christmas. Feeling a hand on her arm, Sasha jumped, blushing furiously when she turned to meet eyes with Bayley. 

“You seem a little distracted, you okay?” Bayley asked, the concern in her dark eyes melting Sasha’s heart instantly. She gently rested her head on her best friend’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Just... thinking about how it’s gonna be a little lonely this Christmas,” Sasha sighed. “I’m on my lonesome this year.”

“Oh! Me too! You wanna come over? I warn you, I’m just gonna be eating protein cookies and watching Krampus on Netflix, but you’re more than welcome to join,” Bayley offered. Charlotte observed the interaction quietly, smiling to herself with satisfaction as she noted the colour flooding Sasha’s cheeks at the offer. She’d only been trying, with the help of the entire friendship group, to convince the two to ask each other out for the past three years. If “Netflix and chill” was the closest Bayley was gonna offer Sasha to a date, Charlotte was still counting it as a victory. 

“I’d love to!” Sasha replied, though the moment the words fell from her lips, she cursed herself for being too eager. As Bayley asked about Ryu, Sasha felt a little glow replace the dejection in her chest. Suddenly, the room seemed far more homely, a happy Christmas gathering for the family she had made for herself as Asuka snored in the corner, her beer sloshing as she shifted slightly in her sleep. Kairi and Io played some card game with very complicated rules at the table. Mella and Liv wrestled with a Prosecco bottle, struggling to pour more drinks as Charlotte watched Becky help herself to the cheese and crackers, her expression morose. Sonya bustled in and out, motioning for Sasha and Bayley to come over. They obliged, exchanging mystified expressions as they closed the door furtively behind them.

“I’m decorating the bedrooms for everybody staying over,” Sonya explained, thrusting a heap of tinsel and assorted decorations into Bayley’s arms. “Can you guys help? You don’t mind, right?” 

“Of course not,” Bayley replied, unwittingly volunteering Sasha, who would have much preferred staying sat by the fire. “I love decorating.”

“Of course you do,” Sasha muttered, following as Sonya led them upstairs. 

“You guys have free reign, be as tacky as you want, I’m a Jersey girl, it can’t be any tackier than what I’d come up with,” Sonya joked, already halfway down the stairs.

Bayley and Sasha looked at one another, sizing up their piles of decorations. 

“You start down this end, I’ll do the other, okay?” Bayley suggested, indicating the rooms at the other end up of the hallway. Sasha nodded, resigned to her destiny of missing all the good snacks Sonya had put out in favour of staying upstairs with Bayley, pinning tinsel to window frames. As Bayley bustled away, Sasha looked into the pile of decorations in her arms, spotting the familiar white berries of mistletoe. She extricated a sprig and examined it, turning it to and fro in her small hands. A slow smile crept across her lips as an idea began to form.

By the time Sasha and Bayley had appropriately festooned the bedrooms, snow had piled high against the windows and continued to fall in an eerily quiet blizzard. As Sasha peered out, squinting against the glow of the street lights, she realised that she had never seen the world look so still. Even the wind scarcely stirred, the snow undisturbed and glittering.

“Lucky folks are staying over,” Bayley’s voice behind Sasha made her jump, and she turned away from the window, cursing the quick blush that rose to her cheeks. “In fact, lucky we got here when we did. We’ve barely been here an hour and already it looks like the snow’s so bad we wouldn’t have made it if we’d been any later.”

“Mm,” Sasha replied non-committally, not trusting herself to speak as Bayley leaned across her to twitch aside the curtain and survey the situation outside. 

“Snowed in on Christmas Eve,” Bayley said dramatically, grinning at Sasha. “Very romantic.”

“All we need is a power cut and some candles, and this is an Eighties teen movie love scene waiting to happen,” Sasha quipped, smirking with slight satisfaction as a flustered expression flashed across Bayley’s face. It was short-lived however; the laid back woman never lost her composure, even when Sasha was deliberately trying to push her buttons. She guessed that was part of why they got on so well. Sasha was fire, blisteringly hot, swallowing the world whole, burning blindingly in your face, whilst Bayley was more like water; still on the surface, with deep currents, able to flow over everything that crossed her path with ease. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for some mistletoe,” Bayley said wryly, raising a brow at Sasha’s expression. “You can have your eighties movie scene.” 

“There happens to be quite a lot of it around at this time of year. Are you sure you want to make that kind of promise?” Sasha teased, though her heart raced so hard in her chest that she thought briefly that she might literally die. _Imagine_ , she thought to herself. _Dying on Christmas. It would ruin everybody’s holidays. That’d be pretty iconic of me._

“Well, it’s not up to me to argue with tradition,” Bayley said loftily, though she broke into laughter as Sasha gave her a good-natured shove. “C’mon, lets go downstairs. I don’t wanna miss everybody opening their presents. Imagine Charlotte’s face when she realises all those presents aren’t for her, they’re for the baby.”

Nodding, Sasha followed Bayley downstairs. Everybody in the friendship group had exchanged a gift, but due to Charlotte and Becky’s impending new arrival, the girls had bought a few extra little Christmas gifts for the eagerly awaited baby. It was with this distraction in mind that Sasha walked directly into Bayley, unaware that she had stopped on the stairs in the dark, very nearly sending the pair careening down the stairwell to what was no doubt an uncomfortable landing.

“Look,” Bayley said, her voice strangely soft and far away. Sasha looked. She’d hung enough mistletoe that she had been positive she’d manage to get Bayley under a sprig at some point in the evening; as luck would have it, the sprig she’d pinned up on the stairs was exactly above them, the white berries glowing like little moons in the half light. 

“You’ve got a promise to keep, champ,” Sasha whispered, draping her arms around Bayley’s shoulders, praying that Bayley couldn’t feel her trembling. For a long, peculiar moment, it felt like everything was happening in slow motion; Bayley’s hands came to rest on her hips as though they fitted exactly there, just so, Bayley was leaning in, and Sasha was standing on her tiptoes to meet her, their lips met- 

It was warm and soft and yielding, and wetter than Sasha had expected until she realised she was tasting the salt of her own tears. Bayley raised a hand to gently cup her jaw, swiping the tears away with her thumb without breaking the kiss, deepening it until Sasha was bracing herself against the banister for dear life. As they broke apart, they gasped for breath, as though their whole lives they’d been drowning. 

“You have... NO idea... how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Bayley murmured. “I’m sorry if I made it weird but I had to shoot my shot-“

“Shut up,” Sasha whispered, leaning in for another kiss, pulling herself so close to Bayley that her heart ached, wishing she could somehow be closer, longing to sink into her arms and settle there, warm and close and forever. 

“Uh, I don’t want to interrupt anything,” Charlotte’s voice from the bottom of the stairs made the two leap apart as though they’d been burned, both grinning shamefacedly and unable to look at the other. “But everybody else here is a panicky idiot, and Bayley’s the only person I think will actually be any help.”

“Sure babe, what’s up?” Bayley asked, moving to head downstairs, briefly flashing Sasha an apologetic shrug. Charlotte looked sheepish. 

“Not to be dramatic, but my waters have broken.”

After helping Charlotte upstairs to give her some privacy, Sasha anxiously shifted from foot to foot, watching as Bayley sat Charlotte down on the bed.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Bayley assured her, squeezing her hand. “I’m gonna stay up here with you, and I’m gonna get Sasha to see if we can get you to the hospital. Don’t panic, okay mom?”

Charlotte nodded, though her expression was fearful. Taking Bayley’s cue, Sasha raced downstairs, moving so quickly it felt like falling. As she crashed into the living room, the expression on everybody’s face was enough to tell her they’d guessed what was happening. 

“Baby’s on her way,” Sasha said breathlessly. “Call hospital.” 

It was as if somebody had lit a fire beneath the occupants of the house. Becky was bolting upstairs, phone in hand, before Sasha had even finished her sentence. Sasha had to herd them away from the stairs.

“You can’t all go up there, you’ll stress her out,” Sasha said sharply, standing by the staircase with the air of a very small, very irate guard dog. At that moment, Becky appeared at the top of the stairs looking unwell.

“Hospital says because of the snow, they’re gonna struggle to get somebody here,” Becky croaked helplessly. At that moment, as if summoned by some divine force, Asuka woke up. She drained her beer bottle and casually walked through the group crowded around the stairs, as though she had been asked to assist with changing some sheets rather than delivering an actual, real life human baby.

“I will deal with this,” she said calmly, rolling up her sleeves and making her way upstairs. The girls were speechless for a long moment, before Sonya babbled something about boiling water and rushed to the kitchen.

“Dunno why she’s boiling water,” Mella said. “What should we do?”

“She saw them do it on Call The Midwife,” Liv explained wearily. “It’s probably the only thing she knows might be helpful. I’ll get some towels and put the heating on, I’ve heard you need to make sure it isn’t too cold. You guys just... stay down here by the fire and keep an eye out for the ambulance. Sasha, you might want to go check Becky’s not being throttled by Charlotte for getting in the way.” 

Time ticked by agonisingly slowly as Sasha sat outside the closed door of the bedroom, her back to the wall. Becky paced back and forth in front of her, wringing her hands uselessly. With every passing moment, it seemed Charlotte sounded more pained and frantic, though Bayley could be heard speaking to her softly and evenly, her voice tranquil. 

“I just want to be in there holding her hand,” Becky said tearfully, looking terribly young as her tears dripped and beaded on the front of her ugly Christmas sweater. “But Asuka said they’d call me when they needed me. What does that mean? Charlie’s in pain, surely she needs me now-“

“She’s a big girl, Becks. She’ll be okay, she’ll call for you when she needs you,” Sasha reassured her, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of Charlotte crying softly in the next room.

“The midwife told us this wouldn’t happen,” Becky exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. “Sudden births at home are really uncommon with your first child-“

“Becky,” Sasha raised a hand to shush her. “Do you want me to stick my head in and ask if it’d be okay for you to come sit with Charlotte if you promise to stay out of the way?”

Becky opened her mouth to angrily dispute the implication she’d be a nuisance before closing it again, nodding. Sasha obliged, knocking softly on the door before letting herself in.

“Oh Jesus, okay, that’s a whole lot of Charlotte I wasn’t expecting to see,” Sasha said, almost turning around and leaving again in shock. “Gross.”

“Fuck off Sasha,” Charlotte cried between sobs. “Once I’ve murdered Becky for putting THIS inside me, you’re next.”

Bayley shushed Charlotte gently, stroking her hair, trying hard not to laugh at Sasha’s expression. 

“Baby will be here soon,” Asuka said nonchalantly from between Charlotte’s legs. “Very soon.”

“Becky wants to come be with you, Charlie,” Sasha said. “Can I send her in?”

“Send her in, she’s a got a lot to answer for,” Charlotte replied, words dissipating into a groan as she squeezed her eyes closed in pain. Sasha gratefully left the room, mutely gesturing for Becky to go inside. Becky immediately bounded to the bathroom to wash her hands, before barrelling into the room and presumably immediately getting in the way as Asuka, Charlotte and Bayley all angrily cried her name at once.

“Rebecca I swear to fuck, if YOUR fucking MUTANT BABY mutilates me, I’m never talking to you ever again,” Charlotte wailed. Sasha, stifling laughter, hung over the banister to call downstairs and let everybody know the baby was nearly here. Io appeared holding a wrapped gift.

“I uh, don’t... want to come upstairs,” she explained, looking slightly ill. “But I got this blanket for the baby. I thought it might be useful just now, you know, to help keep the baby warm.”

Sasha could see in Io’s eyes that she felt just as useless as everybody else Asuka had locked out of the bedroom. She thanked her for the gift and headed back upstairs with it, unwrapping it as she went. It was a beautiful blanket, patterned all over with little crescent moons and stars, so soft that Sasha almost wanted to curl up under it herself. As she pushed open the bedroom door to deliver the blanket, she gasped.

“Baby finally decided to come meet us,” Asuka announced proudly, holding the tiny, wriggling form out to Charlotte and Becky, who stared at their little life with a look in their eyes that told Sasha they’d never been more in love in all their days. 

“A little girl,” Bayley confirmed quietly, taking the blanket from Sasha. She reached down to squeeze Sasha’s hand as they watched Becky tenderly wrap the baby in a fluffy towel, unable to stop kissing Charlotte’s forehead, brushing the blonde tendrils stuck to her wife’s forehead out of her face. The baby, Sasha decided, was slimy and gross, but she was sure it was lovely if you were into that sort of thing. Bayley, however, was besotted; the tiny hands and feet beating against her mother’s skin as she cradled her, the mop of blonde curls, still damp, her small face squinting as she experienced the light of the world for the first time.

“Hi sweetheart,” Charlotte whispered, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. “Hey little one. I’ve waited so long to meet you.” 

The baby seemed to snuggle into her, so frail and perfect, delicate as a snowflake and mathematical in her perfection.

“She knows her mum’s voice,” Becky said with a raspy laugh, holding Charlotte and her new daughter in her arms as though she’d been given the world. 

“I’ll go let everybody know she’s here,” Sasha said quietly. “Sonya’s been standing in the kitchen watching a pot of boiling water for over an hour now.” 

As Sasha made to leave, she heard a pained sound escape Charlotte’s lips and her heart sunk. 

“Is she okay?” Bayley asked worriedly, as Becky gently took their daughter from Charlotte’s arms, colour draining from her face. 

“I’m going to feel your tummy,” Asuka told Charlotte. “Do not panic.”

“I’m panicking,” Charlotte assured her. Sasha stood uselessly at the side, before self-awareness suddenly returned to her, and she ran back downstairs. _They say climbing stairs uses the same muscles as doing squats. If I don’t have an ass like Bayley’s by the end of the night, I’m suing,_ Sasha told herself, trying to push the frightened look on Charlotte’s face from her mind. 

After a long, anxious wait in the living room, Sasha got to her feet as Becky entered the living room, desperately trying to read her face. She looked pale and shocked, and Sasha felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes; had something happened to Charlotte? Becky’s hands were shaking. Instantly, Sasha moved to embrace Becky, but before she could, Becky started laughing.

“Two of ‘em,” she said breathlessly, shaking her head in disbelief. “Twins. Two of ‘em.” 

Mella gasped.

“A tag team!”

“Oh my god, they are literally minutes old,” Liv exclaimed, though she was laughing and crying at the same time. “How’s mom? And... mum?”

“Mom and mum,” Becky tried out the expression. “I like that. Charlie’s fine. Exhausted, but fine. Asuka’s cleaning everybody up.”

“Two girls? One of each?” Sonya asked. “I can’t wait to see them, I bet they’re gorgeous.” 

“One of each,” Becky confirmed. “And both with the classic Flair white-blond curls.”

“Oh Becky,” Kairi began to cry, standing up to hug Becky so tightly Becky wasn’t sure she’d still have functioning lungs at the end of it. “Congratulations.”

“What are their names?” Io asked. “I mean, Asuka will try to convince you to name them both Asuka, but if she tells you it’s a Japanese tradition, don’t listen to her, she’s trying to trick you.”

“She keeps telling Sasha all kinds of things are Japanese traditions because she thinks it’s funny that Sasha’s a weeaboo,” Kairi clarified.

“A wha-“ Sasha began in confusion, unsure whether or not to be offended.

“Oh shit, names!” Becky cried, turning on her heel and running back upstairs, yelling for Charlotte as she did so. “Charlie! We need to name them!”

“I’ll take that as no names yet, then,” Sonya said, looking around the room with an amused expression. 

After what felt like an eternity, Asuka appeared to tell everybody Charlotte asked if they’d like to come see the babies. They enthusiastically agreed, leaving Asuka in peace to open another beer and return to her seat by the fire.

Liv eased the bedroom door open as gently as possible, peering in tentatively. 

“Come in,” Charlotte’s voice was soft and tired, but clearly contented. The girls collectively gasped as they entered the room, looking at Charlotte propped up against pillows in bed, two tiny bundles against her chest, fussing quietly. 

“Everybody, meet Aine and Morgan,” Becky said, clearly bursting with pride. Sasha held her breath as Bayley patted the bed, indicating she should come sit by her.

“Charlotte says you get to hold them next because you helped,” Bayley explained, passing baby Aine into Sasha’s arms. “One at a time, we don’t all have Charlotte’s ability to dual wield babies.” Sasha tried to clarify the baby’s name with Becky, who couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Say it like awn-yuh,” Becky offered. “It’s the Irish version of my mam’s name, might take a wee bit for the Americans to get used to.” 

“Aine,” Sasha said softly, looking down at the baby in her arms with curiosity. She still thought the baby’s face looked a little squished, but she had to admit there was something almost cute about it. As Aine’s eyes fluttered open, she looked up at Sasha with an expression of confusion and interest, blinking against the lights. In that moment, she was Charlotte in miniature, looking so like her mother had Sasha had to smile.

“Her eyes are so blue, aren’t they?” Bayley murmured, her arms around Sasha to help her support the baby. “Just make sure you cradle her head, that’s it.”

“You’re a pro, Bayley,” Liv remarked from the sidelines, leaning to look into the little bundle of blankets that was baby Morgan as Sonya awkwardly took the baby into her arms. 

“No, y’all are just useless,” Charlotte replied dreamily, leaning back and closing her eyes. Sitting in the bed with the warmth of Bayley wrapped around her and the tiny new person she held in her arms, Sasha felt strangely peaceful. 

“You’re right,” Sasha breathed looking down into Aine’s face with an awed expression. “Her eyes are so blue.”

So suddenly that Becky cried out in fright, Charlotte reached out and smacked Bayley upside the head.

“That took you THREE years?!” she cried, as everybody looked at her in confusion. Realising she had just remembered what happened before she went into labour without explaining anything, she gestured wordlessly at Bayley and Sasha.

“Did you guys finally get to together?!” Kairi cried, putting two and two together. 

“We, uh, kissed,” Bayley said, blushing furiously, as she rubbed the spot on her head where Charlotte had struck her. For a woman who had given birth barely an hour ago, she still had a mean right hook. Liv and Io laughed triumphantly.

“Yes! We win!” Io cried, throwing her arms in the air and jostling Sonya, who clung to baby Morgan for dear life. Morgan, unsurprisingly, began to cry, and Sonya hurriedly handed him back to Charlotte. Upon feeling his mom’s skin against him, he quieted, letting out soft little gurgling noises as Charlotte rocked him.

“What a mama’s boy,” Carmella said scornfully, before Liv elbowed her.

“He’s an hour old. Of course he’s a mama’s boy,” Liv deadpanned, as Mella narrowly avoided another swipe, laughing.

“Wait. What do you mean you win?” Charlotte asked, narrowing her eyes. Becky immediately looked away guiltily. 

“Yeah,” Bayley said, frowning. “What’s that all about?”

Sasha, still transfixed by baby Aine, who had grabbed one of her fingers in her tiny hand, barely registered the conversation. Sonya rocked back on her heels awkwardly.

“We, uh, may have had a small wager going,” she said delicately. 

“Over whether Sasha and Bayley would finally hook up, or you would pop a baby out first,” Carmella added bluntly. “Looks like Sasha and Bayley beat you.”

“No! I want a rematch!” Charlotte cried. “I just created two entire new humans! Surely I’m the winner in all of this?”

“Well... technically no,” Bayley said, careful to move out of Charlotte’s reach. “Even if we go by when your waters broke... that was after Sash and I kissed.”

“So we beat you,” Sasha shrugged, passing Becky her daughter as she was hesitant to get within Charlotte’s striking range. “Sorry ‘bout it.”

“My children are an hour old and I’m already disappointed in them,” Charlotte said, flopping back onto the pillows with faux drama. 

“Losing isn’t very Flair of them,” Carmella agreed.

“But,” Becky interjected. “They’re Flair-Lynches. They’re Lynches too.”

“Yeah, and you’re the biggest loser going, so it balances out,” Kairi cackled, moving to narrowly avoid the pillow Charlotte lobbed at her head. Charlotte and Becky glowered, each holding a baby with a similarly displeased expression.

“You guys really look like a family,” Bayley said dreamily.

“When are you gonna knock Sasha up?” Charlotte shot back, knowing the idea was enough to make Sasha run for the hills.

“If anybody even suggests babies to me, I will drown myself,” Sasha clarified. Bayley looked slightly disappointed. “You have no business having that hang-dog expression either, we started dating and hour ago. You haven’t even taken me, or my womb, out for dinner yet, Miss Grand Ideas.”

“You’re gay idiots,” Sonya interrupted.

“To be fair, we’re all gay idiots,” Carmella reasoned. “But we can agree Charlotte and Becky are the ones most committed to the bit.”

“They’re the ones to that took three years to acknowledge that they’re into each other,” Charlotte grumbled. “At least Becks and I didn’t... waste any time.”

“Is that code for winding up in bed together within hours of meeting for the first time?” Carmella enquired innocently.

“Shh! Don’t talk that way in front of the babies!” Becky cried.

“They’re fuckin’ babies, Becks, they don’t know what anybody’s talking about,” Charlotte shrugged, a baby in each arm. “As soon as they’re old enough to love me for reasons other than the food in my boobs, we can start to think about watching our language in front of them.”

“Giving birth on Christmas Eve is the most white people thing you’ve ever done,” Sasha said, looking almost impressed. “It’s like you were genetically designed to be as much of a Soccer Mom as possible.” 

“If I wasn’t concerned that my insides might fall out of my vagina if I move too quickly, I’d throttle you,” Charlotte said calmly. “Somebody go make me a cup of tea, I’m dying here.” 

Sensing that Becky and Charlotte needed some time alone with their babies, everybody crowded back downstairs, Liv moving to go make tea as per Charlotte’s request.

“So what do you think?” Bayley asked, appearing at Sasha’s elbow as she sat down on the couch and began to rifle through the gifts for something addressed to her. 

“About what?” Sasha asked absently, before looking up at Bayley with mild surprise. “Oh! You’re a good kisser.”

“I don’t mean my kissing skills you idiot,” Bayley sighed, sitting down heavily beside Sasha and giving her a shove. “I meant... us. Don’t worry, it doesn’t have to be anything serious, but... do you wanna go on a date? With me? And maybe... think about what might happen between us?”

“Can we skip that and just be girlfriends?” Sasha asked, only half teasing. “But you still have to take me on a date, I like being spoiled.”

“Alright. Protein cookies and Christmas horror movies at mine tomorrow, provided we can escape through all this snow,” Bayley said with a smile. “It’s a date.”

Sasha was about to respond with something witty, but Bayley leaned in to kiss her once again, cutting her off. It occurred to Sasha, as they broke apart, studying each other’s faces with a tender, tremulous fascination, that she’d never been so happy. 


End file.
